


Interfering Nuisance

by Cyan (vehicroids)



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan
Summary: Clyde loved playing Cupid. Craig wasn't playing along.(Creek week day 6: prom)





	Interfering Nuisance

Prom season was coming up. Colourful banners were hung all over school - prom was all anyone could talk about. Craig didn’t care about prom, and he wasn’t going to go. Clyde, on the other hand, was excited. He rambled on and on about it, and Craig didn’t listen. Clyde either didn’t notice or didn’t care.

“Hey, actually, do you think Token's gay?”

The question came out of absolutely nowhere. Or maybe it was relevant, he didn't know. Craig stared at Clyde, whose face was burning up. He rubbed the back of his neck, staring ahead.

“Well, you know, just asking for… for Tweek.”

“Tweek?” Craig raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, man!” Clyde beamed at Craig. “Tweek is way into Token! And who wouldn't be? So I was like, if Token is down…”

While it wasn’t unusual for Clyde to play matchmaker, something told Craig that Clyde was full of shit. Maybe it was the uneasy smile, or the pink cheeks.

“It's not for Tweek, is it.”

Clyde stammered, before groaning. He buried his face in his hands, defeated.

“You got me. Look, he's hot, I'm hot…” Clyde laughed. “I wouldn’t set those two up anyway. You'd never forgive me.”

“I wouldn't care.”

He would, but he would rather die than admit he had a crush on anyone. Craig didn't care that it was on Tweek, just that it was a crush, and it was no one's  business. Tweek didn’t like him, and if he really wanted to go to prom with another guy, it didn’t matter. It  _ shouldn’t  _ matter, but the thought alone made Craig frown.

Clyde had a mischievous look in his eyes as he stepped in front of Craig. He poked the centre of his chest and winked up at him.

“Knew it. You like him.”

“You got that from me saying I don't care?” Craig said.

“I got it from your blush and your little frown.”

Clyde poked his face, and Craig wanted to die. He batted Clyde’s hands away and Clyde laughed. This wasn't how he wanted to talk about this - not in public, not with Clyde, and definitely not at school.

“No.”

“Then I'll tell Tweek you're not interested, it's cool.”

“Wait, what? What are you talking about?” Craig asked.

“Tweek asked me to do an interest check on you, scout you out, you know? He's way into you.”

Clyde was bullshitting him. There was no way Tweek liked him back, right? Craig didn't have low self esteem, but it was just Craig. Plain, boring Craig, whose idea of a fun time is laying on his bed with Stripe on his chest. There wasn’t anything to like about him.

Tweek was cool, and he was fun to be around. A little jumpy, very anxious, but super cute. His little noises were adorable, especially when he was frustrated. Even when he was at his most nervous, he was still cute. Why on earth would he be interested in Craig? He wouldn’t be Tweek’s type - not that he knew what Tweek’s type was.

Clyde put his hand over his mouth, imitating the sound of a walkie talkie. “Earth to Craig. I repeat: Earth to Craig. Can you hear me? Over.”

“Yeah, yeah. I'm not falling for your bullshit bait.”

Clyde shrugged. “Alright. I'll go tell him I was wrong.”

“You do that.”

Craig soon regretted letting Clyde go. Clyde had clearly told Tweek, as Tweek began avoiding the group. He spoke to Clyde, Jimmy and Token as normal. As for Craig, he would run from him.

He didn't know if Clyde had told Craig the truth, or if he told Tweek how he felt. Tweek would have felt awkward knowing that Craig liked him, but did not like him back. Why Clyde couldn't keep his nose out, he didn't know. He was turning into such a  _ Cartman _ .

C raig should have talked to him, but he didn't know how to approach the subject gently. Was there a gentle way? He didn't know. What he did know however, was that he didn't want to startle Tweek. He was like a guinea pig: easy to startle, but very cute.

He shouldn't equate his crush to a beloved pet. There was something unsavoury about that.

Craig considered texting Tweek, but that was rude. He at least owed Tweek an explanation face to face, then maybe they could talk about why Tweek was terrified of him. Maybe it was unrelated, like he thought Craig was king of the underpants gnomes or something, which was also likely. Tweek was strange.

Craig spotted him walking home alone - he didn't like busses, and the school wasn't far from Tweek’s house. He ran towards Tweek, stopping a couple of feet away.

“Tweek, hey. I need to talk to you.”

Tweek looked like Craig had come for him with a machete. His eyes were wide, clutching his books like letting go would kill him. At least he wasn't pulling at his hair - maybe all Tweek needed was something to keep his hands busy.

“W-- why?” Tweek asked.

“It's important.”

Tweek lowered his head, then nodded. He turned away and started walking, which Craig took as an invite to follow. He did, holding the strap of his backpack as they walked. It was just them, and Craig had never felt so vulnerable. He kept glancing down at Tweek, who twitched and made little grunts. Cute.

“Did Clyde talk to you?” Craig asked, and Tweek hummed a yes. Not good. “Alright. What did he tell you?”

“Th-- you weren’t interested.”

Craig hissed, rolling his head back. He should’ve known Clyde would call his bluff. It explained why Tweek had been avoiding him - and it wasn’t a strange reason. Craig could take that victory.

Wait a fucking second. Why would Tweek have avoided Craig if he thought he wasn’t interested?

“And you are?” Craig asked.

“Yeah? I thought Clyde--”

In the same moment, they both realised what happened:  _ Clyde _ . Craig rolled his eyes. Clyde needed to keep his nose out of their business.

“I thought he was lying when he told me,” Craig mumbled. “Trying to play matchmaker based on a stupid hunch.”

Tweek shook his head. “No. He got it out of me. And-- and then he decided to try and see if you liked me.”

Of course he did. Craig groaned again - he was going to kill Clyde later. For now, however, he had something else to focus on.

“Fucking idiot, so he wasn't lying.” Craig chewed on his lip. It was now or never. “I like you.”

“What? Y-- you do?”

Tweek was burning up. He stopped walking and stared down at the floor so hard Craig thought the grass might set on fire. He looked up at Craig: his vivid green eyes always made his heart flutter. He was so damn cute. Craig's tried a little smile. He felt so stupid.

Tweek bounced on his heels, groaning. With an exasperated whine, he threw his book to the floor and grabbed Craig's shirt. Tweek pulled him down as he got on his tiptoes.

Their lips smashed together, clumsy and awkward as their teeth clicked against the other's. Tweek pulled away and wiped his mouth, before picking the book back up. Craig was left standing there, dazed and confused. Did that just happen? Tweek wasn’t looking at him.

“I--” Tweek swallowed, his voice cracking. “Prom. We should go to prom together.”

Craig didn't want to go before, not when he would have been going stag (or on a friend date with Clyde, which was worse because he would cry about Token all night). He nodded - like hell would he say no to going with Tweek.

“Okay. Yeah. We can go together,” Craig said.

Tweek smiled. “Good!”

_ Act cool, and not like the total tool you are _ , Craig told himself. “Catch you later, then.”

“Yeah. Text me.”

Craig left him to walk alone, and as soon as he was out of Tweek's view, he smiled to himself. Holy shit, he was going to prom with Tweek. Double holy shit, Tweek had kissed him.

Craig now didn't know if he should thank or murder Clyde. He could figure that out after he asked his parents for emergency tux money.

**Author's Note:**

> I lied I love making Clyde do dumb shit
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr!](http://vehicroids.tumblr.com%22)


End file.
